


La playa

by ElbethVicious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Hope, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Marauders, Musical References, Remus Lupin Lives, lodvg, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElbethVicious/pseuds/ElbethVicious
Summary: Al son de la LODVG, Remus vuelve a la playa donde descansan sus recuerdos.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	La playa

_No sé si aún me recuerdas_

_Nos conocimos al tiempo_

_Tú, el mar y el cielo_

_Y quien me trajo a ti._

Me dejo envolver por la que, seguramente, sea mi canción favorita y, a la vez, la que más profundo consigue herirme. Cada una de las palabras se clavan en mi piel con más saña que el más poderoso de los hechizos y me recuerdan todas y cada una de esas palabras que no pude decirte en su día, que se perdieron en el mar de cartas que nunca me atreví a enviarte.

La lluvia cae sobre el coche que conduzco por el mejor placer de ver pasar el paisaje a mi alrededor y puede – solo puede – que el olor a gasolina que desprende me transporte a otra época, a otro momento, a otro vehículo. Y a la persona que lo conducía. En ocasiones pienso que el tiempo de Londres se adecua a mi estado de ánimo y quien sabe si no es por eso que la mayoría de los días las nubes cubren el cielo y descargan su tristeza sobre nosotros. El reloj me indica que llego tarde a la reunión que hace años establecí conmigo mismo y, en vez de acelerar, dejo que el tiempo se deslice entre mis cicatrices como lo ha hecho durante los últimos cinco años.

Cinco años en los que solo ha reinado el silencio de tu ausencia. Un silencio que solo rompe el recuerdo de tu voz que parece recitar en mi oído las palabras que esa mujer que parece cantar nuestra historia:

_Abrazaste mis abrazos_

_Vigilando aquel momento_

_Aunque fuera el primero_

_Y lo guardara para mí._

Paro el coche y cierro los ojos. Tu mirada adolescente vuelve a mi y, si me concentro lo suficiente, puedo sentir tus labios en los míos tal y como lo hice aquella primera bendita vez. El miedo y la confusión se mezclaban entre tus labios y los míos. Las gotas de lluvia resuenan contra el capo como aquella noche lo hacían sobre las duchas, así que levanto el capo y dejo que me empapen la cara, la ropa, las manos que no han dejado de temblar desde el día en el que entendieron que no volverían a acariciarte.

_Si pudiera volver a nacer_

_Te vería cada día amanecer_

_Sonriendo como cada vez_

_Como aquella vez._

Pienso en cada una de las veces que pude besarte y no lo hice. En cada uno de los minutos que perdí por dejar que la cobardía ganase las batalla. Sonrío al recordar la voz de Lily, sus consejos, repitiéndome una y otra vez que solo un ciego no vería que estabas loco por mi. La echo tanto de menos. Casi tanto como a ti.

Sin necesidad de dar la orden, la magia se pliega a los deseos de mi corazón y la música sube de volumen hasta llenar cada centímetro de la playa que me rodea. Bajo del coche y camino descalzo por la arena, buscando inconscientemente tu presencia, sintiendo las presencias ausentes que nunca abandonaran este lugar. En una plegaria, casi inaudible, te llamo.

Mi voz se une a la suya:

_Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo_

(La más bonita que oíste)

_Voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo_

(Que nunca acabará)

_Y un día verás que este loco de a poco se olvida_

(No podría olvidarte)

_Por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida_

(Aunque mi tiempo se paró con tus latidos)

Me siento y dejo que mis dedos se entierren en la arena como si esta fuese tu pelo. A mi alrededor, bajo la música que sigue flotando, puedo escuchar tus voces. Vuestras voces. Puedo escuchar la risa incontrolable de James al oírte maldecir el viento que te enreda el cabello. Puedo verle pasar a tu lado despeinándote solo por el placer de oír como te acuerdas “de su santa madre que bastante desgracia tuvo ya pariéndole”. Mis labios se tuercen hacía arriba en una mueca que quiere recordar a una sonrisa. Supongo que esa siempre fue tu magia, ser capaz de iluminar los lugares donde ni el sol se atreve a entrar. 

Si me concentro lo suficiente, creo que, incluso, puedo escuchar a Peter, siempre siguiéndoos a ti y a James, siempre imitándoos. Su risa persigue las vuestras, como si fuese un eco vacío que intenta luchar por hacerse un hueco entre nosotros. Quizás ese fue el problema. Quizás debimos darle el hueco que merecía, por el que peleaba cada día. Quizás si hubiésemos escuchado sus problemas, si le hubiésemos hecho sentir especial, ahora estaríamos aquí, todos juntos, recordando momentos que jamás llegaron a ocurrir. 

Como si la voz conociese el último secreto que te llevaste contigo, sus palabras me transportan apenas unos minutos antes de que el caos nos golpease por última vez. Me deje arrastrar por ti, en tu moto, que todavía no entiendo como conseguiste de nuevo, hasta este mismo lugar, uno de los muchos recuerdos que la guerra no pudo arrebatarnos. Eso era lo que te repetía cuando te hundías. Cuando la rabia amenazaba con consumirte de nuevo, con convertirte en lo que nunca fuiste y darle la razón a aquellos que siempre quisieron verte encerrado, te recordaba que jamás podrían arrebatarnos nuestro pasado, nuestros recuerdos y que, cuando todo acabase, crearíamos tantos nuevos recuerdos que el horror pasaría a ser tan solo una pesadilla demasiado difusa para haber sido real. Sin embargo, aquella tarde, mientras me abrazabas por la espalda, fuiste tu quien me lo recordó. Alejaste mis miedos hablándome de todo aquello que un día, no muy lejano, haríamos, de todos los lugares que conoceríamos, de todas las veces que me harías enfadar solo por el placer de reconciliarnos después.

_(El día de la despedida_

_De esta playa de mi vida)_

A tu manera, entre maldiciones, juraste que todas tus palabras serian realidades. Yo me reí y te prometí que después de todo eso, cuando tu pelo fuese largo y mis cicatrices estuviesen cubiertas de arrugas, volveríamos a este lugar. Traeríamos a Harry y le hablaríamos del pasado, de como su padre enamoró a Lily, de como ella intento resistirse, pero el amor fue más fuerte que su voluntad. Le hablaríamos de nosotros, de lo rápido que nos encontramos y lo que nos costo vernos. Y así, mediante los recuerdos, conseguiríamos estar juntos de nuevo.

_(Te hice una promesa_

_Volverte a ver así)_

Y, pese a todo, pienso cumplir mi promesa. Por eso estoy aquí, con tu chaqueta en los hombros pese a que me quede 3 tallas grande y su peso cargue mis hombros, dispuesto a decirte adiós.

Cuando asumí tu muerte, supe que este era el único lugar en el que podrías descansar, pero el destino ni siquiera quiso que hubiese un cuerpo del que despedirnos. Me gustaría poder creer que por eso he tardado tanto en venir, que no ha sido el miedo a los recuerdos lo que ha paralizado mis pies, pero a ti no tengo porque mentirte. Pero ahora estoy aquí, con tu aroma envolviéndome y, en mis manos, las cartas, presentes y pasadas, que nunca llegaste a leer. Justo hoy – cinco años después –, justo a esta hora – minutos antes de que desaparecieras – como la última vez.

_Más de 50 veranos_

_Hace hoy que no nos vemos_

_Ni tú, ni el mar, ni el cielo_

_Ni quien me trajo a ti._

Y es cierto que desde aquel momento ya no volví a ver el mar, ni el cielo, no al menos con los mismos ojos. Pero ahora, de repente, el cielo se abre y las nubes se calman; el agua se vuelve más azul y la espuma acaricia con suavidad mis pies. Incluso te veo a ti con nitidez, no como si fueses un fantasma que me atormenta, si no como hace mucho que no te veo. Y, sobre la música, oigo tu voz gritándome, animándome, diciéndome que de el paso, que siga adelante. Y se que tienes razón.

_Si pudiera volver a nacer_

_Te vería cada día amanecer_

_Sonriendo como cada vez_

_Como aquella vez._

Sobre mis manos, flotando en el aire, las cartas empiezan a arder, elevando sus cenizas hacía el cielo donde sé que me esperas. Mi voz se convierte en grito y, a tu lado, sonrío, justo como la última vez.

_  
Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo_

_Voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo_

_Y un día verás que este loco de a poco se olvida_

_Por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida._


End file.
